Mudanças Do Destino
by Caique
Summary: Dois jovens, descobrindo juntos o amor, a dor, a traiçao e a esperança. O que o destino juntou, a vida separa
1. Chapter 1

"Ás vezes é preciso ir longe para compreender o que está perto."** The Aleph**

O que você faria se descobrisse uma traição? Qual seria a sua reação de perder a pessoa amada? Isso são perguntas que há 3 meses atrás eu não esperava responder. Meu nome é Helena, estou no ultimo período de medicina, e ganhei de aniversario uma viagem para Londres por 2 meses. Estou noiva de Pedro há 3 anos, somos apaixonados um pelo outro.. bom era o que eu pensava.

Quando cheguei em Londres, estava com receio do que poderia me acontecer, da saudade que sentiria da minha família e do meu noivo, enfim, minha mente estava domada por preocupações. Fiquei em um hotel simples, mas digno, pois teria que economizar devido os meios de transportes serem bem caros e alimentação mais ainda. Passeando pela cidade, e admirando o incrível Big Beng, entrei um Pub no qual encontrei uma placa dizendo que precisavam de alguém para cantar durante a noite. Logo me candidatei, apesar de saber que não cantava tão bem, mas que dava para o gasto.

Quando subi no pequeno palco de madeira, comecei a cantar. Tive a sensação de pessoas fitando o meu rosto, porem não tinha coragem de olhar ao publico e era como se eu tivesse tampado meus ouvidos, com medo do que eles poderiam comentar sobre mim. Ao terminar de cantar minhas bandas e músicos preferidos, só passava em minha cabeça que eu precisava de uma bebida urgentemente pra esquecer a vergonha que passei. Logo apareceu ao meu lado o homem mais bonito que eu já vi: cabelos alinhados, rosto simétrico, pele branca e lisa como de um bebe, cabelo castanho e de olhos caramelados, no qual fiquei fascinada.

Quando ele disse Oi para mim, era como se os meus 5 anos de aulas de inglês não tivessem servido para nada, fiquei tão intimidada por sua beleza, que não conseguia sair palavras da minha boca. Começando a gaguejar que nem uma idiota, o moço me perguntou – Qual o seu nome? – soando frio, respondi – Helena, e o seu? – e o homem daquela beleza desnorteante, mexendo os lábios de contornos perfeitos respondeu – Você não sabe quem sou? - sem entender o porque da pergunta, respondi – Não, deveria saber? – ele com uma afeição de um certo espanto, riu comentando – Não precisa saber, acho até melhor assim, e meu nome é James, prazer.

James tinha um ar de mistério no qual eu não conseguia compreender, afinal, porque o espanto de não saber quem ele é? Quais foram os motivos da risada? Conversando com ele descobri que tínhamos a mesma idade –24 anos- gostávamos de bandas como Oásis, chorávamos com musicas do Coldplay, somos fascinados pelos mesmos filmes, e pelo o que percebi, tínhamos o mesmo gosto para bebidas. Quando perguntei a James qual era sua profissão, ele mudou de assunto completamente, não querendo insistir, continuei a conversa com ele.

Com uma cara debochada ele riu - Helena, voce promete que nao vai rir do que eu vou falar? Quando eu ouvi voce cantar, nao achei grandes coisas, mas ao ver voce passando a emoção quando cantava, foi incrivel. Me senti invejado, porque voce faz isso com gosto, sem pressão! Mas pra frente irei explicar tudo para você, imagino que deve estar confusa, mas tenho certeza que voce ira entender os meus motivos, só nao insista. - agora mesmo que eu nao entendia nada, aceitei as condiçoes dele, só que nao resistia ao misterio que tinha por trás disso.

Conversa vai e conversa vem, já era quase o amanhecer, quando me dei conta que tinha que ir pra casa. James pediu meu telefone e disse que ia me ligar o quanto antes, nos despedimos e fui embora.

Amanhã eu coloco a continuação, o que vocês acharam do começo? Do que não gostaram? Obrigado por lêem.


	2. Chapter 2

James no dia seguinte me ligou – Helena, tudo bem? É o James – meu coração acelerava, estava sem fôlego, ate que consegui responder – Oi James! Tudo e você? – ele rindo da demora da minha resposta, e da a minha voz tremula - Estou bem. Tenho um convite a fazer para um passeio diferente hoje, e não aceito um não como resposta – meu deus, ele me chamou pra sair, mas eu não posso, e o Pedro? Não seria justo com ele – Esta bem, espero que me surpreenda – porque eu respondi isso? Meu deus, ate por telefone ele me deixa nervosa – Espere para ver.

James pediu meu endereço e disse que iria me buscar para o passeio surpresa. Enquanto estava me arrumando, recebo uma ligação, e pra me deixar com mais peso na consciência era de Pedro – Oi amor, como que este ai? Saudades de você – aqui ta bom Pedro, saudades também (mesmo não sendo verdade, eu não poderia ferir os sentimentos dele) - Se divertindo muito? Já fez amigos? Não esqueça que sou ciumento – Fiz só com os que moram no hotel, mas nada demais. Amor vou ir tomar um banho, depois a gente se fala, te amo tchau - Pã-pã-pã.

Porque estou fazendo isso com ele? O conheço há anos, e quero trai-lo com um estranho que conheci ontem? Pedro me ama, eu gosto muito dele, e já planejamos que vamos nos casar e vamos trabalhar juntos já que ele era formado em medicina também. E quanto ao estranho? Não sei nem o que ele faz da vida, apenas que temos coisas em comum e que ele tem uma beleza desnorteante

Coloquei a melhor roupa que tinha e esperei James, ate que ouço a campainha tocar – Wow Helena, como você esta linda! - percebi que estava corando e ele rindo ao perceber – Obrigada, você também esta muito bonito. Pra onde você ira me levar? Estou curiosíssima- Pedro diz com uma voz suave – me siga que ira descobrir!

Anciosa com o mistério de Pedro, fomos caminhando e conversando ao mesmo tempo ate chegar ao local, quando me deparo com a surpresa ...

...  
vou postar o que é a surpresa amanha ;) do que vocês estão achando?


End file.
